1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative table that is capable of concealing a cat bed and scratching post within a living area of a home.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative tables are often placed within living areas of the home both for their utility and appearance. When positioned near regularly used pieces of furniture they are often used as convenient places to place refreshments, reading material and/or useful items, such as a lamp or remote control. Aside from their utility, decorative tables are often chosen and positioned to improve the aesthetic quality of a living area. Generally, this is done to please the family who occupies the home and to impress house guests.
Families whose members include a house cat often possess furniture that is pleasing and useful to that cat. Such furniture often includes a scratching post that allows the cat to perform needed scratching exercises. Often this furniture includes vertical surfaces covered with burlap, carpeting or other materials that cats find desirable to scratch. Another piece of cat furniture often possessed by families including cat members, is a cat bed. Though such furniture may have unique and interesting appearances, they often selected based on their utility to cat members of the family. Lacking the aesthetically pleasing appearance of decorative furniture, they are often hidden from guests and placed outside of living areas of the family home.